The present invention relates to a disk loading device (disk drive device) for inserting a disk-shaped recording medium into the device and mounting the recording medium in a disk mounted position.
A disk loading device is used in many fields as a device for inserting a disk such as a CD that is an optical disk for sound, a DVD that is an optical disk for image, and various optical disks for computers into the device and mounting the disk in a disk mounted position for optically recording and reproducing data on the disk. As an optical disk not housed in a case and used alone out of the above-described optical disks, two kinds of disks, i.e., a disk (large-diameter disk) of standardized diameter of 12 cm and a disk (small-diameter disk) of standardized diameter of 8 cm are used widely. Therefore, as the disk loading device, a dual-purpose disk loading device for driving both the large-diameter disk and the small-diameter disk is in the actual use.
As the dual-purpose disk loading device, a disk loading device through which an upper face of the mounted disk, e.g., a label face (face on which a nameplate of the disk is formed and which is not a data recording face) can be seen from outside the device is desired. Because the upper face can be seen, it is possible to easily and quickly identify the mounted disk and such a device is extremely convenient to use. Moreover, because an apparatus in which the disk loading device is to be mounted, e.g., a personal computer, a car stereo, and a small-sized home audiovisual system is further miniaturized and slimmed down, a disk loading device that is as thin as possible is desired.
A first prior-art dual-purpose disk loading device is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3021291). In the first prior art, a plurality of levers for distinguishing between a large-diameter disk and a small-diameter disk, a plate-shaped member called “slider” for supporting these levers, and the like are provided above an upper face of a mounted disk. Therefore, it is impossible to see a label face.
In a second prior-art dual-purpose disk loading device disclosed in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 2867730), a plurality of parts such as a disk guide plate for introducing a disk are provided above an upper face of the disk. Therefore, it is impossible to see the upper face of the disk from outside the disk loading device.
In a third prior-art disk loading device disclosed in Patent Document 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-212655), various levers for positioning are provided above an upper face of an outer peripheral portion of a mounted disk. Therefore, only a central portion of the upper face can be seen.
As other pieces of prior art, there are techniques disclosed in Patent Document 4 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-50057) and Patent Document 5 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-237455).